


Showing Her Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Cooking, Food, Gen, expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tohru has always shown her love with food.





	Showing Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Food"

Tohru has always shown her love with food.

When she was younger, it was her mom, coming home from a long day of work. Tohru loved to see her mom’s expression when dinner was already prepared and she could just sit and enjoy their time together, instead of spending more time on her feet.

At school, whenever they had to cook in class, it was Tohru’s pleasure to make the food for her friends. They did so much for her, helping her study, and driving away those who would pick on Tohru. It was only fair that she repaid them in the little ways she could, by making them food.

Once she moved into the Sohma house, Tohru’s cooking really had a chance to shine. She loved all three of them, in different ways, just as she loved Momiji and the others who ducked in and out. And so, as she always did, Tohru made them food.


End file.
